


Enmity

by rhith



Category: H.O.T. (Band), Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Lee Jaewon (H.O.T.)/Lee Sunho | Andy
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_  
-"She's only using you, Jaewon."  
-"She doesn't really love you."  
-"She's a liar...a cheat."_

He should've listened to the warnings his fellow members gave him.

_-"See? I warned you..."  
-"You deserve someone better."_

Better? Better than the girl he had fallen head over heels for? He trusted her, and she used him. Mentally hurting him as she cheated on him. He thought she wasn't like that, he didn't listen to his friends. He was too stubborn to listen...he thought he knew her so well. In reality he didn't.

Would he be able to trust someone entirely? Would he learn to love someone again? Or was it not possible for him to feel the love one gave him?

_"Jaewon..." The man's warm hands clung onto Jaewon's back, "I love you..."_

He lost all trust, and forced himself into a relationship. Where to him it was just a way to relieve himself of the lustful thoughts he had. He never intended to be in love, he wanted revenge.

_Jaewon smiled sinisterly down at the younger man under him, "Is that so?" He licked his lips, as he ran his hand up the other man's body, "What is love exactly, Andy?"_

It was all one-sided


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a week after Jaewon's break up with his "girlfriend". He became depressed. He found his girl with another man and she told him she only used him. All because he was part of a successful group. She only wanted to be part of the action, free entries to concerts and whatnot.

His fellow members warned him multiple times that she wasn't who she seemed to be. Jaewon saw her as a trustworthy, caring, and loving girlfriend. He found out she was the total opposite, a liar, cheat, using whore. He felt betrayed, and upset at her and the other man she was dating.

He gave her everything she wanted, gifts, love, and even his virginity. He hadn't had sex before he met her, the whore. He thought it was love since she did it with him. She only did it to trick him again, and slowly killed him inside. He felt betrayed, and as if he lost everything. She took away valuable things from him.

In his mind he was fuming, hate, depression, he didn't want to do anything. Hee Jun and the others became upset with him. Only because he became lazy and useless. Jaewon also brought down the mood of everyone, just looking at him you'd either become angry or sad. It affected H.O.T strongly, how could they perform when they either felt angry or sad?

\-----

"Jaewon, stop sulking." Hee Jun lightly kicked the bottom of Jaewon's shoe, "We have to practice."

He was sitting against the wall, he looked up at the leader, "Practice without me."

"Without you?" The leader crossed his arms, "We can't and besides you need to practice..."

"It's not like you need me or anything," Jaewon stood up.

Hee Jun sighed, "We don't? I could have sworn I was your friend and helped you get a part of this group. Maybe I was wrong to choose you, since you're a quitter."

He was startled by what his friend had said, "I just..."

"Was I wrong?"

Jaewon shook his head, "You weren't I just..."

Hee Jun grabbed his arm, "Let's go practice...afterwards we can talk."

While they practiced Jaewon tried his hardest to forget the pain he was feeling. Before when he danced he was able to forget all his troubles, it was like a drug. After breaking it off with his cheating girlfriend, the drug wasn't working anymore. His mind was preoccupied with hate and betrayal. He kept messing up, which caused his fellow members to get annoyed.

"How can we do this when Jaewon keeps messing up?" Woo Hyuk was angry, he was tired of constantly stopping because the youngest couldn't keep up or missed a move.

"It is annoying...we'll never finish." Tony agreed.

Hee Jun tried to calm down the others, "Let's take a break."

"Another one? I mean we just had one..." Kangta explained.

"Then you guys practice..." He looked at Jaewon, "You and I need to talk...now."

The two left the other three annoyed members alone. Jaewon sat down in a chair letting out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry..."

Hee Jun pulled up a chair and sat down, "You're still thinking about her aren't you?"

The young man nodded, "Yes...I'm still pissed off."

"I don't blame you." The leader leaned back in his chair, "It has been a week...you need to let it go."

"I know I should...I can't just “let it go". It's not that easy."

"I didn't say it was...but the quicker you do the easier everything will be. And those three out there won't be furious at you anymore." Hee jun gave him a smile of reassurance, "At least not have it effect work alright?"

"I'll try not to..." He looked down at the floor.

Hee Jun stood up, "That's all I ask. Now let's get back and finish up this song."

Rest of the time Jaewon practiced hard enough to get through the song. He still had the feeling of hate and anger inside of him. He followed his members out the door, half way down the hall he realized he had forgotten something. He told them to go without him, he would catch up. Neither of them offered to wait or go back with him.

He went back to the practice room and looked around for his bag. He took two bags with him, one was a change of clothes. The other had various stuff in it and was very valuable to him. Once he found it he ran out of the room, he wanted to catch up with the others. He turned the corner without looking and ran into someone, who fell over, "Ouch!"

Jaewon had dropped his bags when he hit the person, "Ah! Sorry about that..." He kneeled down to grab the straps on his bag, he didn't give the person he ran into a glance.

The person stood up rubbing his butt, "Jaewon?"

Jaewon pulled at the bag strap over his shoulder and looked at who spoke to him. He recognized him right away, "Oh Andy...sorry about that."

"It's fine...why were you running anyways?" The Shinhwa member scratched his head.

"I was trying to catch up with the others. They didn't want to wait around for me...why are you here?"

Andy ran his fingers through his hair revealing more of his face, "I was looking for something, but it seems I left it at home."

Jaewon stared at the shorter man as he smiled. It was a cute, innocent smile that Jaewon had once. All he had now was an angry, depressed expression since the girl he liked stole his innocence and betrayed him.

"What were you looking for?" The H.O.T member asked.

"A book I was reading...I forgot to bring it today but I didn't have it. I thought maybe I left it here yesterday...I just got a call that it was at home." His laugh sounded even innocent to Jaewon, "It was silly of me."

Jaewon tried to smile, "Guess it was."

Andy looked at his watch, "Speaking of which I better get home." He looked up at Jaewon, "I'll see you around."

He started walking away when Jaewon stopped him, "Hey wait, Andy!"

Andy turned around to look at the taller man, "Yes?"

"You doing anything tomorrow?"

He thought about it for a second, "Only in the morning. Why?"

"You wanna hang out?" He pulled the bag strap up his shoulder as it slid down, "I mean...I have nothing to do. Usually the others have stuff to do."

Andy smiled, "Sure. Around noon I'll be finished, I'll meet you up here then."

"Here? Alright then...see you tomorrow."

Andy waved and ran off happily. Jaewon watched him until he was out of sight, he saw Andy as someone that was really innocent and didn't know any better.

Jaewon wanted to destroy him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're up early." Hee Jun walked into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep well." Jaewon shoved a spoon of cereal into his mouth.

"Of course you didn't..." Hee Jun got a bowl down from the cabinet, "You know if you're not doing anything today, you can always join me and Kangta. We're going to do some shopping and play video games."

"That's alright, besides I do have plans today." He drank some milk from his bowl.

"You do? Do they consist of you sulking in your room all day?" Hee Jun poured some milk into his bowl of cereal.

"Very funny." Jaewon set his bowl down, "I'm going to hang out with Andy."

"Shinhwa's Andy?" Hee Jun was surprised, he never thought Jaewon took interest in Shinhwa.

"Yea...I ran into him yesterday." He stood up holding his bowl as he looked at Hee Jun, "I need to let go...like you said. So hopefully hanging out with someone I haven't before will help."

Hee Jun smiled, "Good to hear. Have fun today...Andy is a good person." He sat down and started eating.

Jaewon walked to his room, Hee Jun had no idea that Jaewon only wanted to destroy Andy. Andy was a reflection of what Jaewon once was, innocent. And the H.O.T member had grown to hate his old self. His old self was oblivious to what was going on in front of him.

_"Jaewon..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips._

_He ran his hands up her slim body as they deepened the kiss. He was madly in love with her, he loved everything about her. It was love at first sight for him, he had never really loved anyone before, or even dated for that fact._

_She broke off the kiss, "You know I love you right?"_

_Jaewon smiled, "Of course I do." He kissed her again._

Jaewon walked stood outside the building Andy said he'd meet him at. He wore a hoodie and jeans, nothing too fancy but not sloppy looking. He checked his watch, it was ten past noon. He looked up to see Andy running towards him, "Jaewon!" He bent over putting his hand on his knees, breathing hard, "Sorry...I had to run all the way here. The car had a flat tire."

Jaewon smiled, "It's alright, I practically just got here myself."

"Really?" The young man let out a sigh of relief, "Still you had to wait..." He stood up straight, "Where are we going?"

"Did you have lunch?"

Andy shook his head, "No...I'm starving though."

"Good..." Jaewon rubbed his stomach, "I am pretty starving myself. So let's go grab a bite to eat."

They went to a fast food place and grabbed a quick meal. Andy looked at Jaewon, curious to as why the H.O.T member even invited him out. Andy was only a newcomer to the music business and to have someone who has been around for a few years, making news and stuff, to want to hang out with a newbie was amazing to Andy.

Jaewon looked at Andy, to him the Shinhwa member was like a puppy. Curious, always wanting to know what was going on. Jaewon smiled, "Something wrong, Andy?"

Andy shook his head, "No...just find it strange you want to hang out with me."

Jaewon let out a small laugh, "I need to make new friends. You're newer to this whole music stuff so..."

"I got you..." He smiled brightly, Jaewon cringed at the sight, "It's always nice to make a friend."

_First step of destruction: Befriend him._

After they had lunch, they went to the mall. Neither of them had much money, Jaewon just wanted to hang out, get to know Andy more. More he knew the more he could destroy him. They walked around, "So Andy...do you get out often? I mean with friends and stuff?"

"Not really. My only friends right now are the other members." Andy looked up at him, "I'm also a friend of Tony's. I was originally supposed to be with you guys...parents said no."

"Really? I think I remember Tony mentioning that." Jaewon sat down on a bench that was in the mall, he patted the seat next to him, telling Andy to sit.

Andy sat down and watched the people walking by in both directions, "So...are we gonna sit here all day?"

Jaewon laughed, "No. Just wanted to take a small break...where would you like to go?"

Andy shrugged, "I dunno..." He rubbed his palm against his thigh, "Do you hang out with you fellow members too?"

"Sometimes...lately I haven't because..." Jaewon became upset, and Andy saw it.

"Because what?" There was concern in his voice.

"About a week ago I broke up with my girlfriend." Jaewon's hands started trembling, "She cheated on me...it affected me really badly." He looked up at the sad expression on the younger man's face.

"Sorry to hear that..."

"Nah it's alright. She was a whore anyways." He blurted out and covered his mouth, "Sorry...not nice to say."

Andy smiled sympathetically, "It's just how you feel about her...it's understandable."

Understandable? If Andy knew Jaewon was about to do to him, would he understand then? Inside Jaewon became angry at the fact he was still thinking of that whore he dated. He wanted to destroy Andy right there on the spot, but it didn't happen to Jaewon like that. It had to be slow and painful. Andy had to believe Jaewon actually loved him and not think differently of him. Just as Jaewon did when he fell in love with that girl.

The whole day they talked and played games, Andy had no clue what the future held for him. Jaewon watched him carefully, seeing what he liked and didn't like. Overall Jaewon noticed that Andy was indeed happy that he was even hanging out with him. Did that scare Jaewon? Make him want to stop before it's too late? No. He found it cute and it made the Shinhwa member easier to destroy.

Jaewon walked with Andy to the Shinhwa dorm. Andy stood outside the front door and looked back at the taller man, "Today was fun. Thanks for inviting me."

Jaewon smiled, "We could do it again sometime."

Jaewon watched Andy's expression get happier, "We can? I'll call you when I have some time then..."

Jaewon kept his fake smile on, "Sure...I'll wait for your call then."

"See you later then." Andy went into the dorm.

Jaewon made his way home, planning out how he would slowly destroy Andy. First his fellow members had to be oblivious so they wouldn't tell Andy what was going on. At least until Andy was completely in love with him, that way the Shinhwa member would deny that Jaewon was doing anything like that to him.

"Hey Jaewon, how was your day?" Hee Jun asked when Jaewon arrived home.

Jaewon shrugged, "Good I guess. He's going to call me whenever he's free again."

Hee Jun was sitting on the couch watching tv, "That's cool. Andy is a good person, so I've heard."

"I thought you were with Kangta today?" Jaewon looked at the leader.

"Nah he left me to go do something with Hyesung or some other friend." Hee Jun laughed, "So today it's been me, this bag of chips, and television. The best way to spend a day off."

Jaewon laughed and made way to his room. He sat down at his desk and started writing a plan. Of how he was going to make Andy love him and how Jaewon would betray him. Andy's innocence made him sick. Imagining a destroyed Andy that was depressed and angry all the time, made Jaewon happy.

Surely enough Andy called.


	4. Chapter 4

_"You're a good person, Jaewon." She spoke softly._

_They were at the park to hang out. Jaewon only knew her for about a week, he ran into her one day. Right away he became interested in her. He had even developed a crush on her._

_Jaewon smiled nervously, "I'm not that great..."_

_"If you're not then..." She fluttered her eyes a little when she looked at him, "What did I fall for?"_

_He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"_

_She took his hand smiling shyly, "I like you, Jaewon."_

_"I...you..." His heart started beating fast, he couldn't get any words out,"I...like you too."_

Jaewon met up with Andy, they ran into each other during group activities, and the Shinhwa member also called him. Everyone thought it was great they had become friends, normally the youngest of the group doesn't get as much attention. They were overshadowed by the older experienced members, but still loved by everyone either way.

They went to the park to play basketball, which actually would help Jaewon move his plan along.

Second step of destruction: Make him fall in love.

They played 1 on 1, and with Jaewon's height he had no trouble beating the Shinhwa member. Andy had speed though, and since he was short it was easier to avoid any steals. It was back and forth, since each of them had advantages. Finally Jaewon became tired and watched Andy shoot it. Jaewon laughed, "Let's take a break..."

Andy rebounded the ball and looked at Jaewon, who sat down in the middle of the court. The Shinhwa member sat down next to him, "That was fun."

"You have a lot of energy." He swallowed some salvia to dampen his mouth, "Even with dancing for hours I never...get so worn down."

Andy smiled, "Dancing and running around are different." He laughed, "I'm pretty tired too."

Jaewon watched him laid down on the ground, putting one arm behind his head, the other at his side. Jaewon looked away, thinking of how he could make the other man fall for him. He leaned back onto his hand which slightly touched Andy's arm. He quickly moved his arm, embarrassed. Jaewon watched the Shinhwa member from the corner of his eye, as he smiled to himself, "Andy, I have a question."

"What is it?" There was curiosity in his voice, like a child.

"Have you ever dated?" Jaewon looked down at him.

Andy blinked a few times in confusion as to why Jaewon was even asking. "No I haven't..."

"Are you still a virgin?" He was very straightforward, he wanted to make sure Andy was like him once.

He watched as Andy's cheeks became a faint pink, "W-what?"

Jaewon looked up at the sky, "Are you a virgin?"

Andy sat up and looked at him, "Yes...I am. I haven't dated before so...I..."

Jaewon watched him from the corner of his eye, Andy's face was slowly turning red. Andy covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. Then he removed them and rubbed the back of his neck, "You mentioned a girlfriend before...was she your first?"

Jaewon frowned at the thought of her, "Yea she was...my first love, date and kiss. I also did lose my virginity to her."

"I see..." Andy was embarrassed by the contents of their chat, "You must've loved her a lot then?"

"I did. Doesn't matter how I felt anymore, she's just some...whore." He looked at him, "After I found her with someone else...I decided not to love anymore."

"You're still young though..." Andy smiled, "You'll find someone in the future...don't worry."

"You think so?" Jaewon acted surprised.

"Yea...maybe she wasn't the "one" for you." Andy rubbed his palms on his pants, "There's someone out there ready to give you love."

Jaewon put his hand on Andy's thigh, "You're a good person, Andy."

Andy turned his head away as he blushed, "I'm not all that great..."

Jaewon squeezed his thigh before standing up, "Yes you are. Glad I chose to get to know you better." He held out his hand.

Andy hesitated before taking it, "I'm glad too." Once he stood up he took back his hand quickly.

Jaewon smiled at the shy young man as he ran his fingers through Andy's hair. Andy backed away, face turned red as a tomato, "W-what're doing?"

"You were lying on the concrete...had little rocks in your hair." Jaewon rubbed his hands on his pants, "Why are you all shy?"

Andy rubbed his arm, "I'm not..."

Jaewon laughed, "Sure you're not. We should get going before your manager or members call."

Andy just nodded and started walking, his face still red. Jaewon smiled to himself and muttered, "I've got you now..."

They walked back to Shinhwa's dorm, Andy said his goodbyes and quickly went into the dorm. Jaewon watched the door close before he started laughing to himself, "Do you like me yet?"

All Jaewon had to do was wait for another call from Andy. Then they would go out again, and Andy would confess. Which meant the next step would take place.

He was to confess to the devil.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaewon knew how it felt to fall in love and try to hide his feelings. He did it his whole life, having small crushes. So he knew it would take Andy a few days before he called him again. Jaewon knew Andy fell for him, blushing the way he did, calling him almost everyday to just chat. Jaewon was slowly working on Andy's destruction.

It was a game to him.

_"You said you liked me right?" She flipped her hair back._

_Her hair was dark and silky, and Jaewon liked that. He liked everything about her. He nodded slightly, "Yes I do...a lot actually."_

_She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "Then let's go out."_

_He was started by the kiss, she noticed and laughed, "You've never dated before have you?"_

_He looked away, ashamed almost, "Yea..."_

_She put her arms around his waist, "Was that your first kiss too?"_

_He nodded slightly, as his face grew red. She kissed him again, "Then let me be your first..." Her hand touched his cheek, "I love you Jaewon."_

Since he was still not completely over her, he had traces of her in his room. In order to move on he put anything she owned or gave him away in a box, so he could look at them later.

He sat in his room thinking, oh why he had to destroy Andy.  
Was it because he was innocent? Oblivious?  
Was it because of the pain he felt from that thing he called a girlfriend?

Andy was a reflection of what Jaewon was. If Jaewon wasn't happy he didn't want anyone else to be...especially Andy. He didn't hate Andy...only the fact he was innocent, carefree, happy.

Tony came into the room, "Jaewon...phone is for you. It's Andy."

Jaewon stood up, "Thanks." He made his way to the phone. He had a good feeling that Andy wanted to see him. He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Jaewon. It's me...Andy." He sounded upset.

"Is something wrong?" Jaewon leaned against the wall.

"Not really. You want to have dinner?" Jaewon heard the tint of shyness in his voice, "I mean...tomorrow I don't have any activities. And the others are going out with some friends. They're not really my friends...so..."

Jaewon smiled to himself, "I understand...sure let's get dinner." He looked at the clock from across the room, "How about in half an hour I meet you at the park?"

"That works."

Jaewon pushed off the wall, "Then I'll see you soon." He hung up.

\-----

Jaewon walked up to Andy, who was sitting on a park bench. "Hey Andy."

Andy looked up at him, "Hello."

"So...what do you want to eat?" He smiled at the young man.

Andy stood up, "I don't know."

Jaewon poked the shorter man in the cheek, "Don't say that...you must know."

Andy's cheeks became pink, as he covered his cheek with his hand. Jaewon smiled, "Let's go."

They went to a small restaurant and had a nice meal. They didn't speak much, Andy's mind was somewhere else. Jaewon would touch Andy's leg with his foot, to see the reaction the shorter man gave. It was a quick reaction, and his cheeks would go pink. It was cute.

After they had dinner they took a stroll in the park, to help digest and to get the fresh air. It was late out and not many people were out and about. It also was cold, with a light icy breeze. Andy stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Uh...I have a question."

Jaewon looked at him, "What is it?"

"Are you...over your girlfriend?" He glanced at him, but kept avoiding eye contact.

"You know I should be by now...but I'm not." Jaewon sighed, "Maybe I never will..."

"Maybe you need to find someone else to help you forget her." Andy rubbed his arm, "I mean..."

Jaewon stopped walking and looked at him, "What do you mean, Andy?"

Andy stood there in front of Jaewon, nervous, "What are your thoughts on a relationship with someone that is a...guy?"

Bingo. Jaewon had trapped Andy, now he had to reel him in and destroy him. Jaewon put his hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "Gender doesn't matter in a relationship right? Why are you asking me this?"

Andy looked away, "It's just...I..."

Jaewon smiled, "Do you like me Andy?"

He looked at him surprised, "Y-yes...I do. For these past couple weeks of hanging out and all I've grown to like you more than a friend."

Jaewon hugged him, "Ever since I invited you out...I've forgotten about her. Until you mention her but still...you make me happy."

Andy hugged him back, "I thought you would hate me...for liking you."

Hate? Jaewon wasn't going to hate Andy for love, something the H.O.T member wanted. His hate and anger for his girlfriend took over as he hugged the shorter man. In the end it would be Andy that would feel hate...because Jaewon would destroy him.

Betrayal was the key.

Jaewon took Andy's hand, "I'll walk you home, alright?"

Andy pulled his hand away, "What're doing?"

"What? You like me..." He grabbed his hand again, "Andy...you make me happy. I like you too."

Andy smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. Now let's go before anyone worries about you."

Jaewon walked Andy back to the dorm, they hugged each other one last time. Andy opened the door, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Jaewon nodded, "I'll be waiting."

Andy smiled and went into the dorm. Jaewon rubbed his hands together, "Like a child..."

Jaewon went home and sat on his bedroom floor. He went through the box he had of his girlfriend's stuff. Jaewon smiled evilly as he looked at a picture of her, "Thanks to you...Andy will feel my pain." He put his head against his bed, "Thanks to you...I crave sex..." He laughed, "Wonder what it'll be like with him?"

He was sexually frustrated.


	6. Chapter 6

_She held Jaewon's hand as they went into her bedroom, she locked the door behind her. He sat down on her bed, watching her remove her underwear, "What're we d-"_

_She put a finger against his lips, "Don't speak. Can't have anyone hear a guy speaking in my room." She removed her finger and smiled at him._

_He then spoke in whispers, "What're we doing here?"_

_"You love me don't you?" She spoke seductively, "Let's take our relationship to the next step."_

_She pushed him down onto her bed and started undoing his pants. He became nervous, "W-wait...I..."_

_She threw his belt to the side, "Don't worry...I know you haven't done it before. I'll help you..." She laughed as she unzipped his pants._

_It didn't take much for Jaewon to become erect, since he never had a girl touch him before. She got on her knees and took his erection into her mouth. Jaewon didn't know what to do, he covered his face with his hands. She did her thing until he cummed in her mouth. She pulled it out and laughed, "So fast and you still want more."_

_She got on the bed and poked him in the chest, "Stop hiding...now it's time for the real fun." She chuckled as she sat him up, "You should know what to do now right?"_

_He scratched his head, "Y-yea..."_

_He was super nervous, but he loved her and she loved him. He crawled on top of her, planting a kiss on her lips. She wore a short dress, that was white and lacy, which he ran his hands up. The skin touching his fingers was soft, it was perfect and pure to him._

Jaewon sat in his room, remembering that special night. Night she took everything from him, she stripped him of boyhood and made him a man. Which was good but now he became a ravage beast that had plans to take away the same from Andy.

He stood up and stretched, "Today's the day, Andy," He rubbed his hands together, "I'll take everything from you...first kiss, virginity...everything."

He left the dorm and made his way to the park to meet up with Andy. They had been going out a week, and around the same time with his girlfriend they did it.

Third step of destruction: Take the relationship further.

He hugged Andy from behind, "Andy, I'm here."

He could feel that Andy's heart skipped a beat, Andy smiled, "Hey..."

Jaewon turned him around planting his lips on the other man's. Andy was surprised because he didn't expect it, he closed his eyes anyways. He had fallen for Jaewon.

His body became more excited with her moaning and her constant calling of his name. He kept going, only she was on his mind. He lost himself.

"Jaewon...I'm not sure we should..." Andy sat on Jaewon's bed.

Jaewon smiled, "It's time for our relationship to move forward. You like me right?"

Andy rubbed his arm, he was nervous, "I do but...I..."

Jaewon pinned him down on the bed, "Don't worry...the others are out today. I locked the door just in case."

He ran his hands up the Shinhwa member's shirt, taking it off. Andy's cheeks grew red, he didn't know what to do. Jaewon laughed to himself as he undid the younger man's pants, "Don't worry Andy...I'll be gentle."

He pulled off the shorter man's pants then took off his shirt. He unzipped his pants and stared at Andy. Andy covered his face in embarrassment. Jaewon smiled and kissed his neck, "Andy...don't be shy..."

Andy rolled onto his stomach still covering his face. Jaewon sighed, "Fine we'll do it this way then..." He grabbed Andy's hips and thrust into him without warning.

Andy was startled and let out a small scream like noise. Jaewon went harder when he did he thought of her.

Her voice. Her touch. Everything of hers, he loved.

_"Harder..." She moaned to the man doing her._

_Jaewon peeked through the door, seeing his girlfriend and some other guy having sex. Jaewon's heart was torn in half, he burst open the door, "What the hell are you doing?"_

_They looked at him, the guy looked at her, "Who's he?"_

_The guy got off of her, she sat up still naked, "This is Jaewon...I told you about him."_

_The guy laughed as he fixed his pants, "Oh...hi. I'm her boyfriend...well her other boyfriend."_

_"You were cheating on me?" Jaewon didn't know how to react._

_"Who would want to be with you? Your lucky we even had sex..." She laughed, "I was just using you...I would never be loyal to a loser like you."_

Jaewon's pace was faster and harder as he did Andy. Sex was taking away his feelings, the anger, betrayal, depression was used. Andy was gasping as if he couldn't breathe. Jaewon went as hard as he could until Andy cummed on himself and the bed. Jaewon finished up and pulled out of him. Andy curled up on the bed, the H.O.T member looked down at him.

He smiled to himself at the picture of a hurt Andy, he stroked the man's hair, "Sorry...guess I wasn't gentle."

Andy coughed a little, he looked at Jaewon, "Are you mad?"

"Mad at what?" Jaewon got off of him and sat there on the bed next to him.

Andy remained curled up, "I don't know...me?"

Of course he was mad, Jaewon wanted to destroy him. The H.O.T member traced his finger along Andy's back, "Of course not...where would you get that?"

"I don't know..."

Jaewon got off the bed and put the rest of his clothes back on, "Better get dressed...before anyone comes home." Andy sat up, Jaewon noticed his face was pink and wet.

He cried.

Inside the sight made him sick. Was it right to continue destroying him? Jaewon walked over to Andy, and rubbed his thumb under the Shinhwa member's eye, "Did it hurt?"

Andy shrugged and started getting dressed. Jaewon watched him put his clothes on, after he was fully dressed the taller man hugged him. He rubbed Andy's back, he smiled to himself. If showing affection was to help the process of destroying then Jaewon would do it. Andy just stood there and sniffed, "I'm alright..."

Jaewon frowned and looked at him, "If you say so." He then kissed him lightly on the lips.

Days went on and they continued to do it everyday. Even when Andy didn't want to...though he loved Jaewon so he allowed it. Jaewon was addicted to sex, because it got rid of his anger towards her.

Only time will people start to worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Woo Hyuk was practicing some dancing, when Minwoo came into the room. Woo Hyuk stopped and turned around, "Hey Minwoo."

Minwoo greeted him with a nod and threw his bag to a corner. Woo Hyuk noticed that the Shinhwa member seemed stressed, "What's wrong?"

Minwoo let out a sigh and looked at him, "Nothing...just worried."

"Worried?"

Minwoo nodded, "Let's practice some then I'll tell you..."

Woo Hyuk nodded and turned on some music. They practiced a few times together before, way of escape from things that went on around them. Both of them had their own styles of dancing and both of them were good. They would just dance to the song, differently but together it looked cool.

After they finished they sat on the floor, Minwoo caught his breath again and looked at Woo Hyuk, "I'm worried about Andy."

"Why? Something wrong with him?" Woo Hyuk knew that Andy was hanging out with Jaewon. And Jaewon acted pretty normal to him.

"He's losing weight..." Minwoo frowned, "He hardly eats anything, claims he isn't hungry."

"Really? All I know is he hangs out with Jaewon everyday." Woo Hyuk's hands fell into his lap as he thought about it.

"I know...I saw Jaewon earlier today. He seemed fine."

"You think something is going on between them?" Minwoo looked at Woo Hyuk curiously.

Woo Hyuk's eyes widen, "You think they're together?"

"Huh? I didn't but now that you mention it..." Minwoo scratched his head.

Woo Hyuk jumped to his feet, "We better warn the others..."

Minwoo stood up confused, "Why?"

"Couple weeks ago Jaewon found his ex-girlfriend with someone else. He never really recovered from it..." Woo Hyuk frowned at the thought.

"You think Jaewon is trying to forget her by being with Andy?"

Woo Hyuk shook his head, "No...I think..." He thought about it, the fact Jaewon was sulking one minute then started hanging out with Andy wasn't like him. Woo Hyuk looked at Minwoo concerned, "He can't be..."

"What Woo Hyuk?" Minwoo walked up closer to him worried, "What is it?"

\-----

"Jaewon...I love you..." Andy frowned as he said it, since Jaewon never really said the same thing back.

Jaewon ran his hands up Andy's naked body, "What is love exactly, Andy?"

Andy was confused by Jaewon's question, all Andy could think about was how awful he felt. Weak. Unhealthy. Jaewon bit Andy's neck, the Shinhwa member's hand clung onto his back. Andy arched his back and Jaewon thrust into him taking the opportunity. He kissed up to Andy's lips, which were slightly parted from pain, pleasure and the need to breathe.

Jaewon was slowly killing him.

\-----

"You seriously think so?" Hee Jun crossed his arms as he sat on the couch.

Woo Hyuk nodded, "It's gotta be...I mean...Jaewon isn't fully over her. And the fact he befriended Andy so fast..."

"If he is or not we need to make sure. Or even stop it." Minwoo looked at Hee Jun, worried about Andy.

"If Jaewon wants to recreate the pain he felt for Andy then he'll cheat on him. Just like she did..." Hee Jun stood up, "Where are those two anyways?"

Woo Hyuk shrugged, "They went out...who knows where they went."

"No one is at our dorm...maybe they went there." Minwoo stood up along with Woo Hyuk.

They left the H.O.T dorm and made their way to Shinhwa's. They met up with Eric along the way and told him what they thought was going on. They were going to stop Jaewon before he caused Andy anymore damage.

\-----

"You didn't answer me..." Jaewon thrust into him harder.

Andy had his arms over his eyes, he bit his lips with each thrust, "What?"

Jaewon smiled as he continued, "What is love?"

"Love?" Andy removed his arm and frowned at Jaewon, "It's what I've been expressing to you this whole time. You just..."

"I just what?" He ran his hand down Andy's body to where he was erected. Jaewon grabbed it, and Andy arched his back again.

"D-don't..."

"I just what, Andy?"

"You just...enjoying fucking me. You don't love me..." Andy figured it out.

Jaewon became furious, he thought he played the whole love thing well. Andy only got the part of him liking sex, not the rest. Jaewon banged Andy the hardest he could out of anger, "If so...then why do you let me?"

Andy gripped Jaewon's shoulders, "Because...I love you."

Jaewon pulled out and slapped Andy, "Lies!"

Andy put his hand on his face where Jaewon hit him, he didn't expect it. His body wouldn't cooperate when he tried sitting up so he laid there, "I'm not lying...I do love you."

"Liar!" Jaewon glared at him.

It was Jaewon's plan to make Andy fall in love. Then why did he react the way he did? Fear. Jaewon never saw Andy figuring out part of his plan, and still allowing him to go along with it.

Andy finally got the strength to sit up, "It's true..."

Jaewon's mind was racing and he couldn't collect his thoughts. Memories were flying by in his head. The whore he dated. Andy's love. His plan to destroy him. All of it came to mind.

Jaewon watched Andy as he got dressed in a hurry. Andy looked at him after he zipped his pants, "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Jaewon practically hissed his words, his mind still racing.

"Angry at me...all because I love you."

"You don't love me...it's a lie." Jaewon was about to explode with rage.

"You just say that because of what happened between you and your girlfriend." Andy frowned, "I do love you...it's true."

Jaewon cracked, his mind stopped racing he only thought of one thing.

Get rid of Andy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaewon stood up, Andy backed away seeing the deadly expression on his face. Jaewon smiled, "Are you sure? Do you love me?"

Andy ran into a dresser in the room, Jaewon walked towards him slowly, "Yes I do...Jaewon..."

Jaewon put his leg between Andy's so he couldn't escape, "Really?"

The tone Jaewon spoke in scared Andy, "I said yes..."

Jaewon laughed putting his hand against Andy's face, "If you knew my plan would you still love me?"

"P-plan?" Andy shivered.

There was banging on the door, "Andy!? Are you in there!" The Shinhwa leader yelled from the other side.

Andy looked at Jaewon, who whispered in his ear, "Don't speak..."

Jaewon's fingers found Andy's waistband and he started undoing his pants. Andy tired pushing him away, he too spoke in whispers, "What the hell? First you're angry...now..."

"Shut up...you love me right?" Jaewon laughed silently as his hand made it down Andy's pants.

Andy bit his lip trying to suppress any noises he was to make. Eric kept banging on the door, "Andy! You're with Jaewon right?!"

Jaewon's hand messed with Andy, the Shinhwa member tried pushing him away, "S-stop..."

"Andy! Jaewon is just using you!" Hee Jun yelled from the other side of the door, "He wants to hurt you!"

Andy looked at Jaewon for an answer. Jaewon smiled and pulled his hand out and pushed Andy onto the bed. Andy sat up, "We're not going to again..."

Jaewon pinned him down onto the bed, "Step one...befriend him."

Andy looked at him confused, "What?"

Jaewon stroked Andy's hair, "Step two...make him fall in love."

Andy frowned figuring out what Jaewon spoke about. The H.O.T member laughed, "Step three...take the relationship further."

"Step four...kill me?" Andy glared at him.

"Wrong." Jaewon hit him over the head, "Step four...cheat on him."

Tears formed in Andy's eyes mostly from the pain. Jaewon kissed him, "After that...make him feel angry, depressed...betrayed."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you don't deserve to be happy...innocent." Jaewon smiled.

"Because the same thing happened to you?" Andy put his hand where Jaewon had hit him.

"No one deserves to be happy...not after what I felt."

"You didn't deserve it."

Jaewon raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You didn't deserve to be played by that girl. You didn't deserve anything...you deserve better. Someone better." Andy put his hand on the side of Jaewon's face.

Jaewon remembered when Tony told him he deserves someone better. his heart full of anger and revenge cracked.

Andy rubbed his thumb against Jaewon's cheek. Jaewon frowned, "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

Jaewon grabbed the hand Andy was touching him with, "Like this...caring...nice..."

"I'm your friend...I have to care. Not only that...I love you." Andy smiled, "You caused me to love you...even though you didn't have the same intentions."

"I hate you..." The words slipped out of his mouth.

Andy looked at him confused, "What?"

"I hate you!" Jaewon put his hands around Andy's neck, "You're so innocent! Pure! Why won't you feel pain!?'

Andy tried making Jaewon let go, but the H.O.T member squeezed, "I hate you! Die!"

Andy stopped trying and watched Jaewon as he started crying. Jaewon growled, "Stop it!"

There was the sound of a door cracking. "Jaewon!"

Jaewon didn't hear, he stared at Andy who couldn't breathe since Jaewon was strangling him. Hee Jun and Eric ran over to Jaewon pulling him off of Andy. Forcing him to let go, Andy curled up in a ball and started gasping for air.

Jaewon hated himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"I said I'm alright..." Andy shooed Eric away.

"Liar. Look at the marks on your neck...he tried killing you." Eric sat on Andy's bed.

"It wasn't his fault."

"What? You can be serious..." Eric scoffed.

"I am..." Andy crossed his arms, "He..."

"Is a psycho, Andy." Eric leaned against the wall, "He was under pressure...he finally cracked."

"You just don't understand what I saw..."

"I saw Jaewon on top of you, with his hands around your neck. Strangling you...I'm pretty sure we saw the same thing." Eric couldn't believe Andy was denying the fact Jaewon tried to kill him.

"Whatever..." Andy sighed and rubbed his neck.

\---

"If you weren't part of H.O.T, I'd have you thrown in jail. Or have you killed." Hee Jun pushed Jaewon into his room.

Jaewon fell to the floor, "Go ahead and kill me...it's not like anyone will notice."

"Shut up!" Hee Jun scratched his head, "Don't come out for the rest of the night...tomorrow we'll talk about some sort of punishment. Which will include never seeing Andy again." Hee Jun slammed the door closed after he spoke.

Jaewon sat there on the floor, "Never seeing Andy?"

Jaewon looked at himself in a full length mirror in his room, he frowned, "What the hell happened to you..."

\-----

"I swear if Jaewon keeps being depressed I'll kick his ass." Hee Jun crossed his arm.

Eric laughed, "Andy is doing the same thing...I might just respond the same way too."

"Why are they alike? Is it the youngest member syndrome?" Hee Jun looked at Eric.

The Shinhwa member shrugged, "Whatever it is....Andy keeps denying that Jaewon tried to kill him. That kid is in love with him."

"Love?" Hee Jun laughed, "Jaewon isn't over his girlfriend...so he probably blocked off love forever."

"Maybe he changed since this incident."

Hee Jun smiled, "Only can hope so...then Jaewon will be happy again."

"That sounded gay." Eric snickered.

Hee Jun punched him in the arm, "I'm just saying! A happy person is better than a depressed one."

Eric rubbed his arm, "I agree..."

\-----

Jaewon spent his days in his room, he barely came out. Only to use the bathroom, eat, and practice. He reflected on what he did to Andy, and what that girl did to him. He was caught up in the fact that she hurt him and that he seek to destroy another person.

Jaewon defied Hee Jun and left the dorm, holding the box of his ex-girlfriends stuff. He went to the park and sat under a tree next to the box. He watched people walk by giving him disgusted looks because they thought he was a bum. He just frowned at them and looked at the box, "You did this to me..."

"Jaewon?" A voice called to him.

He looked up seeing the last person he ever wanted to see. He looked away quickly, "Why are you here?"

"Hee Jun called Eric, saying you left. And since Eric is angry with me, he sent me out to find you."

"I'd rather not see you..." Jaewon put his hands on the side of his head as he stared down, "Please go away, Andy."

Andy scratched his arm, "I know you would rather not see me...I'm over it though."

"How? I freaking tried to kill you and I misled you." Jaewon buried his face in his hands.

Andy sat down next to the box, separating them from each other, "What's in the box?"

Jaewon glanced at the box that was set between them, "Her stuff..."

Andy looked and saw Jaewon motion to him saying "Go ahead and look". Andy went through it, he took out a picture of her. To Andy, she looked average, she was nothing special. Andy looked at Jaewon, "This picture makes her look like a little angel."

"She wasn't though..." Jaewon kept his head down, so he couldn't see the Shinhwa member, "Not like you..."

Andy raised an eyebrow and looked at the picture again, "What do you mean?"

"You look exactly how you truly are. A nice, cute, forgiving person..." Jaewon let out a heavy sigh, "You don't pretend to be something you're not. Even when you take serious pictures with your group...you still have a tint of cuteness showing."

Andy blushed a little, and put the picture in the box, "What do you plan to do with this box?"

"Either burn it, throw it out, throw it off a bridge or cliff. Something." Jaewon scratched the back of his neck still avoiding Andy's face.

Andy stood up, picking up the box, "Then let's go."

Jaewon looked up at him, his heart stopped for a moment. Seeing Andy with light bruises and marks on his neck, smiling at him was too much. He stood up and frowned staring at Andy, "Why do you want to help me? I almost killed you..."

"I told you before...I love you." Andy looked down at the box, "So let's get rid of this stuff."

Jaewon followed Andy a few feet back. He stared at the younger man's back, and he whispered to himself, "You still love me?" He stopped walking and covered his face with his hands.

Andy looked back, "Jaewon! Come on..." He knew Jaewon was probably struggling with himself. Andy found it stupid to still love him after what had happened...but he didn't see himself without Jaewon.

Jaewon looked at Andy, who turned around and continued walking, he sighed. He followed him again, he was confused. He didn't understand the feeling he had, there was a faint memory of what the feeling was.

It was love.


	10. Chapter 10

"I told Jaewon not to see Andy though..." Hee Jun frowned.

Eric nodded, "Yea I know...Andy was getting on my nerves. I told you before Andy is in love with Jaewon."

"I don't see why..." Hee Jun crossed his arms and sighed, "Well whatever...as long as Andy helps Jaewon out."

\-----

_During the time Jaewon was destroying Andy, he ran into her. She had stopped him, "Jaewon?"_

_He turned around and saw her, he was disgusted, "Oh it's you..."_

_"You look well." She grinned a little._

_"You do too..." He had the need to hurt her, and tell her what she had done to him._

_"Look...if I apologized now...it would be a lie." She rubbed her arm, "I was a jerk though."_

_"Whore actually..." Jaewon muttered loud enough for her to hear._

_She places her hands on her hips showing attitude, "Excuse me?"_

_"You're a whore!" He wanted to release all anger on her, "You tricked me! You caused me to become depressed, angry, and..." He started clawing at his own arm, causing pain upon himself, "You made me hurt him!"_

_"Hurt who?" She raised an eyebrow._

_"You cause me to hurt him! It's your fault! He doesn't deserve it!" He scratched a thin layer of skin off his arm, the pain was to get rid of his anger._

_"Are you talking about yourself?" She was completely confused._

_"No! Andy, you caused me to hurt him."_

_"Wait...are you telling me your hurting some guy?" She laughed, "You went gay? Disgusting..."_

_He stomped his foot down, "I hate you! Go away, bitch!"_

_She shook her head and walked off. Jaewon fell to his knees, hands clung to his head as he breathed heavily. Blaming her of hurting Andy was stupid since it was clearly Jaewon's doing. He sighed heavily, and blocked his mind of her again and filled with anger._

_That night he would choke Andy._

\-----

They sat by the river, the box again separated them. Jaewon stared at the water, "What do you like about me?"

Andy looked at him, "What?"

"I never really got the chance to know...I was just seeking to destroy you." Jaewon looked at Andy with a sad expression, "Why do you love me?"

Andy smiled and looked at the rushing water of the river, "I saw someone that I could trust. You're gentle, kind, and cute. Besides the fact that you were angry and wanting to destroy me, of course. I still saw through it..."

Jaewon blushed a little, putting his hands behind his head hiding his face from Andy's view. Andy glanced at him, "You don't understand how...happy I was when you first asked me to hang out." He rubbed his hands together, nervously, "I fell for you...when I first noticed your anger towards me...I didn't believe it. It didn't seem real...why I let you continue to do things to me."

Jaewon wiped his face off with his jacket sleeve, "Andy...you're a great person. Wish I was as forgiving as you..."

"You are Jaewon." Andy smiled at him, "It's just one little incident that changed you...you can revert back to your old self. You can start over...we can start over."

He looked at the Shinhwa member, then down at the box, "How do we get rid of this?"

Andy searched his jacket pockets pulling out a lighter, "We can either burn it or throw it in the river."

Jaewon took the lighter from Andy, then picked up a picture of his ex-girlfriend. He sent "her" up in flames. He stood up, "Help me pick this up."

Andy got up and together they threw the box into the river. Jaewon watched as the box and the contents floated around, "Uh...was that illegal just now? Like littering?"

Andy looked at Jaewon concerned, "Maybe..."

Jaewon freaked and grabbed Andy's hand, "Let's get out of here then!" Jaewon pulled the Shinhwa member, they ran off.

\-----

"So everything is good between you two?" The Shinhwa leader asked as he put his arm around Andy's waist.

Jaewon nodded, "Yes. I apologize to you, Shinhwa, and of course Andy for what I have done." He looked at Hee Jun, "I also apologize to you and the others. Not only this but for making people angry at me."

Hee Jun smiled and slapped him on the back, "It's alright, Jaewon!" He pinched the taller man's cheeks, "Now smile more! I want a happy Jaewon from now on, got it?"

Jaewon laughed, "Of course."

Eric pushed Andy over to Jaewon, "We'll leave you two alone." He jun and the Shinhwa leader made their way out the door, Eric stopped, "Take care of Andy. If you don't I'll kick your ass."

Hee Jun pulled Eric out the door, "Leave him alone!"

Hee Jun and Eric left the dorm, the H.O.T leader grinned, "Great now they're gonna do the nasty with us gone."

Eric laughed, "At least it's in your dorm and not ours."

Hee Jun kicked him lightly, "Shut up! I don't really mind...as long as they are happy. Fine with me."

Eric looked around, "Wanna go get lunch with the others?"

"Lunch you say?" He smiled brightly, "How could I turn down food?"

\-----

"They're gone." Andy looked at the taller man, only to have their lips meet.

Jaewon stroked Andy's hair as he kissed him. The Shinhwa member gripped the other man's shirt, closing his eyes to savor the kiss. The taller man ran his up up Andy's shirt, breaking off the kiss to take it off. Jaewon took off his own shirt after removing Andy's, "You know Andy...this time I'll be gentle."

Andy smiled, and sat himself on the bed pulling Jaewon on top of him. They kissed some more, Jaewon worked on undoing Andy's pants. He kissed down the Shinhwa's member body, pulling off the pants he wore as he did.

Finally both of them were naked, Jaewon looked down at the younger man's body. This time he wanted to admire and make the moment perfect. He ran his hands up the soft body of Andy's, he never really noticed before since his mind was clouded with anger. As he ran his hands down the slim body, he saw Andy's cheeks turn a tint of pink. He smiled, "So cute."

Andy laughed a little and pulled Jaewon's body down against his own naked body. Jaewon kissed Andy a few times more, the Shinhwa member rubbed Jaewon's back lightly. Jaewon moaned softly, he felt himself and Andy grow hard, and with the warm hands rubbing his back he couldn't take it anymore.

He propped himself up with his hands and positioned himself. He smiled down at the man below him, "Ready?"

Andy gripped the bedding below him as Jaewon entered him slowly. He wanted to take it nice and easy, after the insane rough sex they had before he feared Andy was hurt. This time love was there and so he and Andy could enjoy it more.

After minutes of slowly rocking Andy's hips, Jaewon went harder. The noises he and Andy made was a big turn on for him. Finally for once Jaewon and Andy enjoyed doing it, and love was fully involved. No one sided love anymore.

-

Jaewon sat against the wall, Andy was between his legs resting his back against the taller man's chest. Jaewon watched Andy fiddle around with his hand. Jaewon smiled and kissed the back of Andy's neck, "I love you."

Andy turned around to face him and kissed his lips, "I love you..."

Jaewon hugged him, "I promise to not hurt you again..." He rubbed his back, "I love you...a whole bunch."

Finally Jaewon felt to love again and accept the love Andy had for him. They had a few bumps to get over but they were finally together. No woman, or even man could break them apart.

Love was now part of Jaewon's life...no longer would enmity be.


End file.
